


Tomb

by OctoberSpice



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 17:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18674338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctoberSpice/pseuds/OctoberSpice
Summary: Even Sonic is afraid of the dark.





	Tomb

The first thing he became aware of was the faint ringing in his ears. As soon as he acknowledged it the pain followed. He could feel broken ribs and his right ankle was steadily sending shooting pain up his leg. But it was the pins and needles from his arms that caused him to finally look up.

He was shackled to the wall by thick metal bands around his wrists above his head. The cell he was in was small. If he wanted to, he could probably touch the door with his foot. He could easily touch either wall beside him just by shifting a few inches. The only source of light was a red circle above the door.

_Its like a tomb in here._ He felt a shiver run down his spine at the thought and took a shaky breath. There wasn’t time for that. He needed to work out how he got here so he could figure out how to get out. With effort, he turned his thoughts to before he woke up.

Robotnik had decided to go after a small mining town for their raw metal. Tails had called him to let him know and with Knuckles (who had been on a rare treasure hunt off island) they went to stop him. They had been winning. And then? Sonic thought hard. His ankle gave a sharp throb and the remaining memory fell into place.

He’d landed wrong. Knuckles rushed to help. He hadn’t seen the small bomb between them. The blast knocked him back, out of sight. (That explained the ringing in his ears.) Sonic couldn’t go to him. His ankle wouldn’t support his weight. He felt the metal fingers of Robotnik’s latest giant close around his chest. He was lifted into the air and the rest was just black pain.

That established, he looked around again. He had originally thought to make a plan to get out but morbid curiosity took over and he tested his theory by touching the door with his foot. He could just rest his toes against it. It was suddenly very hard to think. It was even harder to breath. The air pushed from a vent somewhere above him felt thick and heavy. It stuck to his throat and lungs.

The chains holding him rattled softly as he shivered against the dread filling his stomach and spreading throughout his body. _At least I have some light._ He thought in a last ditch attempt to stop the panic. It worked. The air still felt thick but he could think again.

He moved his hands to get a sense of how tight the shackles were. They were thick and didn’t leave much room to move. He couldn’t grasp the chains either. At most he could pull down and forward for all the good that did. He was well and truly stuck. _Well and truly stuck. In a tomb. Alone._

He shook his head to stop himself. He would just have to wait out Robotnik this time. He had just settled into this thin stream of confidence when it happened.

The light above the door flickered and went out. He stared at where it had been in shock. Seconds ticked by. He felt sick. He couldn’t breath at all now.

_I’m going to die here. I’m going to die here. I’m going to_ \- He pulled hard against the chains holding him. His ribs screamed in protest, elbows and shoulders straining to break free. He felt cold unyielding metal dig into his wrists and break skin. He put both feet against the wall behind him and pushed against it. His ankle, more than likely broken before, gave out. The sudden drop caused his left shoulder to dislocate. He hung there, shaking violently for a few minutes. Quietly, softly, he began to cry. He stayed that way until he passed out. Either from despair or pain he wasn’t sure.

\---

It was the light more than the sound of metal bending that woke him. Even as he watched it was blocked out by two strong hands that gripped the seam in the door and pulled it open. Light and air poured in to clear dark muddy thoughts from his mind. He closed his eyes against the sting.

“I found him, Tails! Over here!” someone shouted. The chains were broken and he found himself cradled against Knuckles’s chest. He instantly began to shake again; more from relief than anything else. “Hey, it’s okay. I’ve got you. I’m here,” He whispered softly.

“Is he okay? Is he alive?” Tails asked from behind him. Sonic stiffened and shook his head frantically. Tails couldn’t see him like this. Knuckles nodded and turned to talk to him over his shoulder.

“He’s alive. Go get one of the first aid kits though. He’s beat up,” he said. “I'll move him out into the open as soon as I know the damage.”

He could hear Tails take off as Knuckles carefully sat on the floor with him on his lap. He whispered soft reassurances in both Mobian and Echinda while the hedgehog burrowed his nose into soft red fur. The scent of spice, fruit, and something wild was soothing.

He didn’t respond as Knuckles assessed the damage. He felt him break the shackles off and curse at the damage. He heard the grumble of concern over his ankle and ribs. It was only when the echidna repeated his question that he realized Knux wanted to fix his shoulder. He gave a small nod. Immense pain flared from the joint to the rest of his body.

He whimpered and hid his face further. He discovered Knux was wearing his trusty vest. He tried to tuck himself into the gap between echidna and cloth.

“Hey, none of that. You’ll hurt yourself,” Knuckles said. He moved Sonic away from him to hold him with one arm as he took something from his pocket.

The hedgehog grumbled at him until he felt a cool wet cloth on his forehead. He turned toward it. Knuckles had a bandana and a flask of water he was using to clean the dried tears from his face. He hesitantly reached for the flask. Knuckles smiled and gave it to him. He gulped down some water before resolutely burrowing himself back into fur and vest alike.

This time, it was fatigue and safety that helped him sleep. By the time Tails had returned, it merely looked like Sonic had wore himself out trying to break free.


End file.
